The invention relates to an aerosol product, particularly an aerosol product spraying quantitatively an aerosol composition comprising powder.
Aerosol products spraying quantitatively an aerosol composition comprising powder are disclosed, for example, in Japanese unexamined patent publications No. 1999-228943, and No. 1999-300242. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 1999-228943 discloses an aerosol product, which quantitatively sprays an aerosol composition comprising large amount of powder. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 1999-300242 discloses an aerosol product of which quantitative room has a cavity for holding to always hold powder.
However, the above mentioned prior arts have problems that long time is required for one spraying operation from initiation to termination, namely, for spraying all amount of the aerosol composition in the quantitative room, and that the aerosol composition, particularly powder remains in the quantitative room so that quantitative spraying becomes impossible.
Investigations are made to solve the above mentioned problems and reach the following findings. The above mentioned prior arts use a quantitative spraying valve system leading powder to cake in the quantitative room filled with an aerosol composition, the content of which cannot be stirred by shaking the aerosol product before using. Therefore, in a spraying operation, the powder is not finely divided causing high flow resistance in a passage, and are not easily sprayed. The aerosol composition in a quantitative room is shut out from the interior of the aerosol container, is not added with a propellant and is not effected by the pressure in the interior of the aerosol container, and requires long time to be sprayed in all amounts. The object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems and to provide an aerosol product spraying surely constant amount of an aerosol composition comprising powder.
The present invention relates to an aerosol product comprising an aerosol container having a container body, an aerosol valve system attached to an opening of the container body, a spraying part attached to the aerosol valve system, a liquid storage part in a passage from the interior of the container body to a nozzle of the spraying part and a valve to shut out the liquid storage part from the interior of the container body with spraying operation; the aerosol container being charged with an aerosol composition comprising a concentrate comprising powder, a liquefied gas and a compressed gas.
The present invention relates to the above mentioned aerosol product, wherein the compressed gas has an Ostwald coefficient of at least 1 to the liquid phase of the liquefied gas at 25xc2x0 C.
The present invention relates to each of the above mentioned aerosol products, wherein the compressed gas is carbon dioxide and/or dinitrogen monoxide.